


Enter the Wild

by StardustAndAsh



Series: Wild Life [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustAndAsh/pseuds/StardustAndAsh
Summary: The band of Heroes find themselves in a Hyrule of ruins and relics and about one hundred years too late. Or maybe, they came just at the right time.Yet another "gang meets Wild" fic
Series: Wild Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642186
Comments: 57
Kudos: 1026





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a bit of an AU take on the Linked Universe I've come to love. In this, Link's ability to speak was taken away when he was killed, as his throat was injured irreperably. There are several thick and deep scars across his neck that are covered enough to not be too noticeable when he's wearing his cloak. 
> 
> As well, the Links find their way to BOTW Hyrule after Wild reclaims the four Divine Beasts, but before the defeat of Calamity Ganon. Mostly because that's where I'm at in the game.

The shift had been fast and dramatic. One minute the group was walking through a market in Sky’s Hyrule, and the next they were standing in the middle of a big, empty field. Well, it wasn’t completely empty. There were strange large stones that were rather uniform in shape popping out of the long grass and the ruins of stone buildings standing derelict and sad. To top it off, they had gone from a bright, sunny day to a cold drizzling rain. The group all stared around then at each other.

“Ok, anyone going to pipe up and say they recognize this, or?” asked Warriors.

“Definitely not mine,” said Wind. “Twilight?”

“Nope, not mine either.”

“Then I think we’re about to find another Link,” said Time. “Alright, we know the drill now, find the nearest town, ask around for the Hero, and don’t be suspicious.”

The last was tacked on with a pointed look to Four and Wind.

“But first, we’re going to find some shelter and wait out this rain?” asked Sky hopefully.

There were sounds of agreement all around, and so the group set off. Their boots slipped and caught in the mud as they stepped across the field. At first, everything seemed fairly normal, but as the group continued Time couldn’t help feel more and more nervous about this Hyrule. There were animals in the tall grass that darted away from the group as they passed, but there were no other travellers to speak of. Hell, there was not even a sign of civilization aside from the ruins that shadowed them across the field. Time looked to the others and saw the growing discomfort on their faces as well. Legend was biting his lip as he surveyed a stone wall, taking in the crumbling stones at the base. No one made a sound as they walked, not even to laugh when Hyrule’s boot got stuck in the mud and was stuck hopping on one foot until he could free it.

Eventually their search for shelter was cancelled out by the downpour lessening and the clouds lightening overhead. The group could see farther now, and found themselves to be in a large valley basin. The rain was just easing off and the sun was beginning to peek through the clouds when they got their first sight of civilization. Smoke curled into the sky from a point out of sight behind a hill. They could also see two tall peaks stretching skyward and lost among the last of the rainclouds. The beauty of the landscape and the sign of living people lifted their hearts as the group set off with a new energy in their steps.

“Hey guys, I don’t think these are just stones. Come look at this!” called Wind as he scrambled up the side of one of the uniform rocks.

Indeed, as Time got closer and with the light of the sun he could make out swirling patterns carved into the rock and though it was half-buried there were four visible tendril like appendages sticking out of it. It looked like some kind of mechanical monster.

So of course Four had scurried ahead and was now trying to it out.

“Careful Four, we don’t want to accidentally wake it up,” said Time.

“I just want to see if its mechanical or magic!”

“Think you could get it running again?” asked Hyrule. “Wonder what they were all for?”

Time sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. These kids were going to be the death of him. He sincerely hoped that whoever this Hyrule’s Link was, he would be calm, patient, and _practical_. Even if they could wake up one of these creatures, there was nothing saying that it would be at all friendly. Better to learn about this world first before messing with potentially important or evil beings.

“We should get a move on. It may have stopped raining, but we should still find shelter for the night and start asking questions,” said Time. When Wind and Four started pouting he added: “We can ask about these things too. Someone around here must know something about them.”

“Yes!”

“Fine, but I’m taking this,” said Four, holding up a large, strange looking screw before pocketing it.

The group continued on, passing the strange mechanical creatures where they sat quietly in the dirt. As Time’s eyes spotted the top of a strange looking structure over the rise, Warriors spotted something else.

Planted in the ground were several long-rusted weapons. Just the right size for a Hylian and near to both one of the strange creatures and a ruined wall.

“Something happened in this Hyrule. Something bad,” said Warriors as he took another look around the field. “This was a battlefield, a long time ago if these weapons are to judge. Wherever the Hero is, he’s got one hell of a mess on his hands.”

He absently picked up one of the rusted swords and gave it an experimental swing. The blade snapped off and nearly hit Sky, who was yanked out of the way by Hyrule.

“Nice,” snarked Legend.

“Shut up,” said Warriors. “I’m just proving my point, these weapons are ancient.”

“Come on, we’re nearly there. Unless you want to replace your weapons with rusted out equivalents?” said Time.

Truth be told he was just as unsettled from the untouched battleground this Hyrule seemed to be. And he was doubly glad Four hadn’t found some way to turn the creatures on, as Time was starting to have the sneaking suspicion that they were responsible for the ruins and the abandoned weapons.

The thoughts of what could’ve happened in this world swirled around his head for the rest of their walk. He was so lost in thought it took Twilight gently shoving his shoulder to realize they had reached their destination.

It was not civilization.

At least, not in the sense that Time, or any of the others thought of it. Instead of a village or a collection of huts, they had come across one very large, very strange tent. It was shaped vaguely like a horse. He had the brief thought of Malon laughing her head off at the structure and it sent a burst of longing through his heart. Though the tent was strange, the people milling about near it were not. Hylians, and a few others of the various folk of Hyrule were going about their business in the area. Most noticeably a large rito man with blue feathers playing an accordion. Still, there were less than ten people by Time’s count. Not enough for a village. But a few waved at the group as they approached, and a friendly man called from behind a wood counter.

They quickly learned the friendly man’s name, Tasseren, and that he owned this particular stable. Out of how many he did not say, but he promised the beds here were softer than any of the rest. With the sun getting low in the sky the group pooled their rupees and settled in for the night. After their walk it was no surprise when Sky and Wind practically jumped into their beds and were softly snoring only minutes later. It was only a matter of time before the others crawled into their own beds, armour and weapons resting at the ready on the ground nearby.

Time let them get comfortable under their warm blankets before walking back out into the night. A few people were still up, mostly talking with each other over the cook fire nearby the actual stable part of the structure. Across the nearby river a blue structure glowed brightly, its light rippling across the moving water to touch the opposite bank. Time settled himself against the wall of the tent looking out over the field with the strange stone structures. This Hyrule was unsettling. Peaceful, but unsettling.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

Time would be lying if he said the question didn’t surprise him in the stillness of the night. He turned quickly, reaching for a sword that was left next to his bed inside when he found Twilight grinning down at him.

“You neither, Pup?”

“No. Something about this place makes me uneasy. The whole field smells, well, like death,” said Twilight as he sat down next to time. He leaned against Time’s arm as his eyes stared out across the shadowy field. In the dark Time couldn’t make out more than a few dark shapes in the grass, but he knew Twilight’s eyes were better than his.

“We’ll get some answers, Pup. And hopefully the Hero here has it all in hand. After all, the rest of us joined up after our adventuring days were done,” said Time, not without a touch of bitterness. None of them had asked to go on another adventure. The only upside was that this time none of them were alone on their journey.

“Ah, did I hear you mention a hero?” asked an unfamiliar voice. Both Time and Twilight looked up at the newcomer. It was the rito man with the accordion from their arrival. “I know a song about the Champion, if you’d like to hear it.”

Time and Twilight shared a look. Would information actually just fall into their laps? It couldn’t be that easy.

Kass misinterpreted their look. “Sorry for eavesdropping, but all of you young men remind me of a friend of mine. Same sort of looks, you all could be family.”

“It’s fine,” said Time. “And yes, we would like to hear your song.”

Time hoped that the rito’s friend was in fact, the hero they were looking for.

“Excellent! Ah, before I start, my name is Kass. I’m a bard from Rito Village.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Kass,” said Time.

Kass nodded, and took a deep breath before beginning an upbeat, yet sad tune. His voice followed the dance of the melody as he sang low and sweet.

_“An ancient hero, a Calamity appears,_ _  
Now resurrected after 10,00 years._

_Her appointed knight gives his life,_ _  
Shields her figure, and pays the price.  
  
The princess’ love for her fallen knight awakens her power,  
and within the castle the Calamity is forced to cower.  
  
But the knight survives! In the Shrine of Resurrection he sleeps,  
Until from his healing dream he leaps!_

_  
For Fierce and deadly trials await.  
To regain his strength. Fulfil his fate._

_To become a hero once again!_ _  
To wrest the princess from evil’s den._

_The hero, the princess -hand in hand-_ _  
Must bring the light back to this land.”_

Kass let the final note trail off into the sounds of the night. For a moment the three of them sat entranced in the dark before Time and Twilight caught up with what the words of the song were telling them.

“Wait, so the hero of this land is in this Shrine of Resurrection?” asked Twilight.

Kass blinked down at them in surprise before his features gentled into a strange smile.

“It’s just a song. Everyone knows the Champion died protecting Princess Zelda one hundred years ago. The Shrine of Resurrection is real enough. I have a traveler friend who told me he visited it once, if you’re interested in seeing it.”

Time felt his heart sink. Why would Hylia bring them all to this Hyrule now, with their Link 100 years dead. Maybe they had to fix it all themselves now, was that it? On top of fighting the darkness they had to save this Hyrule?

“What’s this Calamity in the song?” asked Time, hoping it wasn’t too strange of a question to ask.

From the look he got, it was a very strange question.

“Are you boys trying to say you haven’t seen the castle in the last hundred years?” said Kass. “Have you been living in the clouds?”

Time’s heart raced as he tried to think of a convincing lie.

“Our parents were very protective. Its our first time out of the village,” offered Twilight when Time failed to think of anything suitable.

Kass was apparently still not convinced when the sound of hooves on the road captured all three of their attention. Coming down the road from the west was a pale white horse, its coat gleaming in the moonlight. On its back was a dark shadow of a rider.

“Ah, it’s my friend,” said Kass. “The one who has been to the Shrine of Resurrection.”

Unconvincing lies forgotten, Kass moved towards the road to greet his friend. Time stood to get a better look at the stranger and felt Twilight do the same beside him. They watched as the stranger rode up and dismounted smoothly in front of the stable. He gave his horse a quick pat before waving at Kass in greeting. The stranger’s face was mostly hidden by the dark cloak he wore and the shadows no matter how Time strained his eyes to work.

“Hello to you too, my friend. Are you well?”

The stranger shrugged and raised the hand not holding the reins of his horse. “ _I’ve been better. Blood moon a few nights ago, had to clear the roads again_.”

Time was a bit taken aback to see the stranger signing. At least Kass understood, or seemed to.

“That’s too bad. Would hearing a song before you sleep cheer you up?”

The stranger nodded, and motioned to his horse.

“Yes, I’ll wait until you put him away.”

The stranger nodded again and disappeared out of sight for a few minutes before coming back to stand in front of Kass. Time watched as he stood expectantly, almost childlike in the way he held his hands together in front of himself. Again, Kass started singing a song, this time about Champions who fought Ganon 10,000 years ago and some “Divine Beasts”. Time didn’t really understand aside from that this world had, apparently, seen more than its fair share of battle.

All throughout the song the stranger stood and listened as if rooted to the spot, gently nodding his head in time. As Kass finished the stranger gave him some quiet applause. It was a nice moment, considering how strangely eerie this Hyrule was. Time relaxed a little, shifting his weight to lean against a support for the tent when the moment was ruined by a branch snapping under his foot.

The stranger reacted in an instant, a bow in his hands from seemingly nowhere and an arrow pointed straight at Time. Before Time could react to calm the situation, Twilight stepped in front of him with a growl.

“Shush, Pup,” said Time at the same time Kass said “It’s ok, they’re just travelers.”

Time put a hand on Twilight and gently but forcefully shoved him out of the way as he stepped forward into the torchlight at the front of the stable. The stranger had lowered his bow slightly, but still had the arrow nocked and ready.

“Sorry for startling you, my name’s Time, and that’s Twilight. We’re travellers,” said Time in a soft voice.

The stranger just stared, hands still gripping his weapon before Kass chuckled at him.

“They aren’t bokoblins, Link,” said Kass, “No need for the bow.”

Time’s ears pricked up at that. Maybe the Hero wasn’t quite as gone in this world as the story claimed. With a sigh, the stranger, Link, dismissed his bow in a glow of blue light to a small rectangle hanging on his hip. With one hand he reached up to pull down his dark hood and revealed a head of shoulder length blonde hair swept up in a ponytail and a face full of familiarities. He had Time’s blue eyes, Twilight’s proud nose, and the same stubborn cowlick Legend tried to keep hidden with his hat.

Then the similarities ended. The boy staring back at him has skin that told a sad story. Scars twisted up Link’s neck, clawing across his left cheek and disappearing into his hairline. All in all, the kid looked like he had been through hell.

 _“Sorry. Yiga are common here, can’t be too careful,”_ signed Link.

“At least you didn’t shoot us,” said Twilight. “Anyway, we hear you know where to find the Shrine of Resurrection. Call us pilgrims of a sort, we’d like to see it.”

Link’s face darkened and his shoulders hunched under his cloak. His eyes skittered away and he bit his lip.

_“Why?”_

“We’re related to the Hero and we’d like to pay our respects,” said Time. Talking to link was not unlike trying to soothe a spooked horse. All he had to do was speak calmly and evenly and keep his movements slow and telegraphed. “If you know the way, would you be able to show us?”

It did not escape his attention that Link’s eyes shot back to him the moment he said they were related to the Hero. It wasn’t a lie, they were all distantly related across time and space and by the Hero’s Spirit. Link’s stare was piercing, as if trying to see into Time’s soul for the truth. Whatever he was looking for, he found it as he relented with a sigh and his shoulders relaxed a bit.

 _“I can show you in the morning. Go sleep, we leave at dawn,”_ he signed at them.

He then turned and vanished into the tent. By the time Time and Twilight followed him inside they could only see a bed with the curtains drawn to mark where he had gone. In the other beds the various heroes slept on, all soon to be awoken to the fact Time and Twilight had found either this Hyrule’s Link or a lead to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to go home sick from work today so i had time to finish up this chapter! hooray!

Morning came far too early in this Hyrule. Or Link’s idea of morning was too early for any sane person. Either way it was just past five, the sky was turning a bright, cheery blue, and Time was being shaken awake by Link.

Within twenty minutes the rest were awake, or at least upright, quick introductions of the heroes had been made, and their guide was looking more and more frustrated. 

_“I thought it was just the two of you_ ,” Link signed at Twilight as the older boy finished strapping on his sword belt.

Twilight grinned. “We have a big family.”

_“Biggest I’ve ever seen.”_

Time frowned at that. Sure, eight people were a big family, but he’d come across many the same size, or bigger from time to time.

“Hey, hey! What’re you guys talking about?” asked Wind, bright and bubbly only minutes after clinging to the bedframe.

 _“Your family is big,”_ signed Link.

“Oh, I don’t know sign,” pouted Wind. “Twi, what’s he saying?”

Link’s mouth twitched downwards before being schooled into a calm mask, the type Time knew to be a carefully cultivated expression. Time made a mental note to start teaching those in the group who didn’t know sign language that night at camp. If this was the Hero, and if he was going to join them, they all needed to be able to communicate.

“He’s saying we have a big family.”

“Huh, I guess its true,” said Wind. “What’s your name?”

_“Link.”_

“His name’s Link,” said Twilight, giving Wind a look behind Link’s back.

At his words the rest of the group stopped what they were doing and all turned to look at Link. Hylia, Time thought, give these boys an ounce of manners. With the weight of the other’s eyes Link’s shoulders began to rise and he pulled up his hood. One hand came up as if to sign something before Link simply turned around and left the tent.

“So we’re not going to break the news to this one yet or what?” asked Legend. Time swatted him on the head and chivvied the rest of them out the door. There would be time for explanations later. For now it was best to watch and see if they had truly found the Hero or not.

The start of their journey was quiet. Early morning mist clung to the riverbank and swirled around their ankles as they passed. The two mountains towered above them as they passed below. Their guide seemed nonchalant at the beauty of the landscape, instead he kept his eyes moving, scanning the banks and lower cliffs endlessly. This Link was on edge in his own world in a way none of the others were. When a fish leapt out of the river There was a bow in the boy’s hands, drawn and ready, before half the others had turned to look at the sound. After determining there wasn’t a threat the bow disappeared in a flash of blue light back into the strange rectangle and Link continued on like nothing had happened.

“That’s a neat trick,” said Hyrule, wandering up to their guide. “Is it magic?”

Link shook his head, not taking his eyes off the road. If the dirt track they were following could really be called a road.

 _“Sheikah tech,”_ signed Link.

“So not magic, interesting. Does it just hold your weapons? Or can it do anything else?” asked Hyrule.

Link took the rectangle off his belt and tapped it a few times before turning and holding it up towards the group. Time only got a brief flash of the Sheikah symbol on the back before Link lowered it and showed it to Hyrule. A look of amazement slowly spread across Hyrule’s face.

“Warrior’s face is terrible in this,” Hyrule said with a grin.

“What!” said Warriors, dashing up to the pair and looking at the rectangle. “No! Get rid of it.”

“I want to see!” cried Wind, hot on his heels. “Oh cool, a pictograph!”

“You have to keep it!” said Hyrule, Wind nodding hard beside him.

Link nodded at Hyrule, a small grin hiding on his face. He then tapped the device a few more times before showing it to Hyrule again. Time’s own curiosity was piqued and he strolled over to look over Link’s shoulder down at the device. It has some sort of screen, and on it was a map that Link was moving with his fingers. The script labelling portions of the map wasn’t one Time knew though the lines were easy enough to follow. Strange blue symbols were lit up all over the map, but none were labelled.

 _“We’re here,”_ signed Link with one hand, before pointing at a spot on the map showing the two mountains. _“The Shrine of Resurrection is here_.” He then moved the map to the west and pointed at a small area.

“That’s quite a distance, can we make it in a day?” asked Time.

Link shook his head and clipped the device back on his belt, ignoring the disappointed looks from Hyrule and Four. He started walking again, though looked at Time in an invitation to walk with him.

 _“Three or four days to the Great Plateau, then two to the entrance, another day to cross the Plateau,”_ signed Link. _“There’s no stables along the way, I hope you have gear.”_

“We have plenty of experience making camp,” said Time.

Link nodded and once again his attention was captured by checking for something along the edges of the mountains. It wasn’t long before they were finally leaving them behind and exiting into a field. The open sky seemed to go on forever after the closeness of the mountains. In the distance Time could make out a large rise, likely the Great Plateau. But that wasn’t what truly caught his attention. No, it was the four beams of red light that passed overhead, all aimed at the shadowy shape of a castle. Hyrule Castle. And it was covered in some kind of dark, shadowy energy. Looking at it, the shadow seemed to move, shifting into some kind of creature before swirling away again.

Time looked to Link to see if their guide was as freaked out by the sight as much as they were and found him ignoring it by studiously looking anywhere but at the castle. So not a new development for this world. In fact, the slowly hunching shoulders and bowed head screamed that whatever this was, it had something to do with his Hero’s journey.

Time glanced back at the castle, something niggling in the back of his mind. The rito man, Kass, had said something about the castle yesterday when he asked about the Calamity.

“What the everloving _fuck_ is that?” said Legend in a tight voice, giving words to all their thoughts.

Link turned with his brows drawn together in confusion. His eyes searched Legend for something before his hands came up to sign. Time noted they were shaking slightly as he formed the words.

_“How do you not know about the Calamity?”_

Legend just gave Link a blank stare.

“I don’t know sign, can’t you just speak?” said Legend.

Link bit his lip and shook his head.

“You can’t or you wont?” pressed Legend further.

“Hey,” said Twilight, stepping forward.

“What? I think it’s a bit rude, not speaking when most of us can’t tell what he’s saying?”

“And I think you’re being a bit rude, pestering him like that when he’s kindly offered to guide us,” said Twilight as tried to get between Link and Legend.

“I’m just saying, we could probably find our own way. Who knows what the guy is actually saying,” said Legend, reaching out with one hand to bat at Link’s shoulder. His fingertips just barely brushed the fabric of Link’s hood before the boy moved impossibly fast, grabbing Legend’s hand and twisting so that he was forced to turn around or have his arm broken. At the same time a dagger appeared in Link’s hand in a flash of blue light.

The sound of blades being drawn sliced through the air. Time felt his heart sink even as his own hand drifted towards his blade. Link’s eyes were wide and scared, then he blinked, and then his eyebrows drew together and he let the dagger drop. But not fast enough. Warriors was in front of him in an instant, sword drawn and swinging. Link jumped backwards out of the way, pushing Legend to the ground as he did so. He made no move to defend himself from Warriors attacks, only dodging with an easy grace.

At least the others were hesitant to attack. Most of them had not have too much experience with aggressive hylians on their journeys. Four did have his Four Sword at the ready, looking like he was sizing up where the best opportunity to jump in would be. Time managed to catch his eye and shake his head.

“Warriors, stop!” called Time. He didn’t have much of a commander’s voice, but he did have the respect of his fellow heroes. Or at least Time hoped he did.

Warriors drew up his blade only inches from Link’s face. Their harsh breaths were loud in the stillness that followed.

“You ok, Legend?” asked Warriors, not taking his eyes off Link.

“I’m fine,” said Legend as Sky helped him up off the ground. His voice was softer, the energetic anger from before gone.

Link was looking between them all, trembling slightly. One hand came up slowly. When Warriors noticed he adjusted his grip on the sword, point holding firm still aimed at Link, who froze for a few seconds before continuing to move.

_“Sorry.”_

Link was still glancing between Warriors and the rest, eyes wide and nervous.

Time thought he knew what had happened, but before he mentally unpacked that he had to diffuse whatever this situation was. Slowly, he walked up to Link and Warriors, not missing the way Link’s eyes snapped to him as soon as he started moving. As he approached Time put his hands on Warriors’ arm and forced his sword down.

“He’s apologized. Legend is okay. Let’s all take a deep breath and calm down,” said Time.

Warriors grumbled but nodded and sheathed his sword. Only when he backed away and started checking up on Legend did Link let go of a deep breath and some of the tension that wired his frame.

“And you,” said Time to Link. “I appreciate you leading us, but don’t attack my family.”

Link ducked his head before coming back up to look at Time with an impassive face.

 _“My apologies. It will not happen again, Sir,”_ signed Link.

Before Time had time to come around from the emotional whiplash Link was trotting back to the front of the group and setting the pace once again. The others caught on and followed, though kept their distance.

Time let them go on ahead, only barely keeping Link within sight as they entered a copse of trees. Twilight had slowed his pace as well. The pup kept glancing at the distant shadow of Hyrule Castle, and the darkness that surrounded it.

“What are you thinking, Pup?” asked Time.

“The monsters we’ve been fighting, the ones with the black blood, they have this strange smell. The same smell is coming from over there,” said Twilight with a nod to the castle.

“Do you think this Hyrule is the source? That this Calamity is spreading from here across all our worlds?”

“I don’t know. Maybe this place just got whatever it is in a bigger dose,” replied Twilight.

“We should take care while we’re here.”

“You think? Just look at our guide! He’s apparently as likely to attack us as actually get us where we’re going. Even the people here are dangerous. You think the real Link is as much of an emotional ride?”

Time felt the corners of his mouth tugging down. True, this Link was, in the day that they’d known him, extremely unpredictable. Yet Time wasn’t convinced it was just some random emotional swing. Every hero had been through something on their journey that made their everyday lives just a little bit darker, no matter how well some of them could hide it. There was distance between their present and the horrors of their past that gave them all room to reflect and grow. This Link was still living his trial from Hylia, or was fresh from it. Glancing at the lights in the sky and the distant castle, Time would put his rupees on the first option.

“I think it is the real Link, Twi,” said Time. “I’ll bet you my Biggorn sword.”

Twilight raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “You sure? Sounded to me like the real hero is in that Shrine of Resurrection.”

Time eyed the distant plateau. From the path they walked it seemed cold and dreary. Almost foreboding.

“Call it instinct, but I bet there’s just some old bones waiting for us up there. Someone we are too late to help.”

“Don’t start waxing poetical old man,” ribbed Twilight, breaking the serious air that had taken hold of the group after Link’s attack.

Time held up his hands in mock surrender to Twilight’s wishes. Beside him Twilight grinned. Up ahead Wind was inspecting some kind of mushroom growing at the base of a tree with Sky trying and failing to point out the safer-looking apples growing in the branches overhead. Four and Warriors were hovering near Legend, who was staring at the back of Link’s head with an intensity Time rarely saw from him. There was something Time didn’t want to crack into, but with the sun wheeling quickly across the sky, it was looking like camp, and all the conversations that would happen in it, was in their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making Legend a bit of a dick here, but he strikes me as the most likely to be easily frustrated, especially when he's left out of the loop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer crashed and took with it half the last chapter and all of what i had written for this so here's an entirely new version have fun!

Camp indeed was in their future. They got a few more quiet, tense hours in before the sun began its path to the western horizon and Link pulled them off the road into a small cluster of trees. As the sky got darker the red lights overhead grew more visible against the sky, seeming to pulsate against the backdrop of the stars. Looking at them sent a shiver down Time’s spine.

The group silently set about getting camp running. A small fire crackled merrily to life beneath Sky’s hands while the others placed their bedrolls around the small clearing. It did not escape Time’s notice that Link did not set up a bedroll. Instead he made his way up beside Sky and tapped at his Sheika magic thing. A pot and ladle appeared in his hands and Link began making quick use of them. Ingredients flowed out of the rectangle and into the pot, and soon there was a rich, savoury aroma of stew wafting around the camp.

“What’re you making?” asked Wind, peering into the pot and one finger diving into the stew.

There was a quick jerky movement from Link as he raised his spoon to smack Wind on the back of the wrist and then stopped midway, sloshing some stew over the side of the pot and into the flames. Wind stuck his finger into his mouth, eyes lighting up and a grin spreading across his face. A warning glance from Time sent Wind scurrying away before he could dip his finger back in. 

After a short while Link produced some bowls and mugs and began ladling out his stew. He offered the first one to Legend timidly, eyes skittering away from Legend’s as he took the bowl with a nod. When he went to take a bite, Legend’s eyes lit up in a way they only did for delicious meals, mostly Malon’s home cooking as far as Time had seen.

When everyone had a bowl in hand the usual campfire chatter started up, although still somewhat subdued. Sky and Hyrule were discussing a blue and white flower one of them had picked up along the way and whether or not it had any magical properties they could make use of. Hyrule just wanted to eat it but Sky was arguing for trying to brew it into an elixir. Wind, Warriors, and Four were each taking care of their weapons and talking about cool items they had seen in shops and not had enough rupees to buy. 

Their guide, however, sat by himself away from the fire, quietly eating his stew with his head down. Time watched from across the fire as Twilight slowly made his way beside Link, sitting in silence while the two ate their stew before starting a conversation Time couldn’t hear. Or, couldn’t hear Twilight’s part of it. For the most part Link didn’t seem to keen on responding, his hands staying around his bowl in his lap as he listened to Twilight.

Time was so focussed on watching Link he nearly jumped when Legend sat down next to him with a huff. He could almost count down to how long it would be before Legend said something. Five… four… three… two..

“Hey, can I talk to you for a second?” said Legend as he toed at the dirt.

Time put his empty bowl down and turned to him. Legend was worrying at the sleeves of his tunic, not quite looking at Time. Instead he stared absently into the fire.

“What’s on your mind, Legend.”

“This afternoon, the kid… He pushed me out of the way when Warriors attacked. He could’ve used me as a shield, or just let me go, but he pushed me out of the way,” said Legend slowly.

Time waited. Whatever was running through Legend’s mind he was taking the time to think before he spoke, not a practice common to his usual sharp speech.

“Why though? He was threatening me a moment before over nothing. I guess I was being a bit of a dick, but so was he! Not explaining himself in words when I don’t understand sign. Ugh. Still, he had the opportunity to use me as a shield, but he didn’t. He tried to save me instead. Why, Time? I don’t get it.”

Time sighed. In the distance an owl hooted. Not for the first time he wished he had someone else to turn to as the emotional leader of the group. Warriors and Twilight could handle leading them through battle and over land, but everyone always came to him when their emotions became overwhelming.

“It’s hard to say for sure. None of us really know what’s going on in anyone else’s head. But if I had my guess, when he grabbed you it wasn’t an attack, more of an instinctual reaction. You scared him, Legend. Take a look at this world, the Calamity over Hyrule Castle. We don’t know what this world is like, or how the people here will react, same as when I first travelled to your world,” said Time.

Legend nodded, though the tension was still present in his shoulders.

“Do you think, maybe, you could teach me a bit of sign? If I’m going to call him out for being a dick it should be in his own language, right?” said Legend, his usual cadence creeping back into his voice.

Time felt a smile tugging at his lips.

“Of course. Wash up and we’ll get started,” said Time with a grin. This would be good fun for him, and he knew Legend was the sort to follow through on whatever he set his mind to. Who knows, he may start teaching the rest of them as this continued.

After an hour of getting Legend started with the alphabet and the rest being entertained by some kind of hand slapping game Wind brought up the group turned in to their bedrolls. To Time’s surprise, Link volunteered to take watch. Gathering a bow and sword out of his device Link turned and headed into the trees, only signing a quick _“patrol”_ back at him. Time watched him disappear into the darkness. To Time’s left Twilight also watched him go.

“Think he’s just going to leave us behind here?” asked Twilight quietly.

“Somehow, I don’t think so. Get some sleep, Pup. Morning seems to come early here.”

Twilight laughed quietly. “’Night, Old Man.”

Soon the soft sound of snoring filled the night. Yet Time lay awake, staring up at the stars. Overhead a shooting star whizzed by, winking out to the south. There was something keeping Time awake that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. The ground was hard and unforgiving, but no more so than any other night they had camped out. All his boys were soundly sleeping around him. His sword was close at hand, all his masks still safe in his bag, there were none of the usual worries keeping him awake.

With a sigh Time rolled over for what felt like the hundredth time when his ears caught a sound. It was faint, far off in the distance and not loud enough to rouse any of his sleeping companions, but it was unmistakably the sound of two blades meeting.

Time threw off his blankets and reached for his sword. Foregoing the time it would take to put on his armour he nudged Twilight awake.

“Stay here, Pup. Something’s going on over there and I’m going to take a look. I’ll yell for help if I need it, be ready to wake the others,” Time whispered.

Twilight nodded once, reaching for his own sword and sitting up in his bedroll. Satisfied Twilight was at the ready, Time crept out into the trees. Without his armour, Time could move fairly quietly and took a moment to be proud of how little presence he had as he snuck up on the fight.

It wasn’t long before Time found what he was looking for. A pack of moblins and bokoblins had set up some kind of camp full of wooden platforms lit by a few torches and a campfire. There was a commotion at the centre of their camp. Time strained his eyes in the dark, trying to see what they were attacking when a light from one of the torches caught the fight. a swish of a cloak and the hylian-sized sword and shield. Link. What in Hylia’s name was he thinking?

Time watched as Link dodged a sword as long as he was tall before moving in close to a moblin and slashing as high as he could reach. When the moblin raised a leg to simply kick Link away Time jumped in with a shout, knowing Twilight would hear now that he was awake.

Using the Biggorn sword’s weight, Time spun and slashed at the moblin, knocking it off balance and sending it sprawling. Link looked at Time with wide, surprised eyes for half a second before turning to parry a bokoblin with a club in hand.

There was no time to say anything as the moblin picked itself back up and roared. It swung down at time with its huge sword and a snarl. Time raised his sword to parry and immediately regretted it. The monster had thrown its whole weight behind the swing, and the effort of parrying it sent pins and needles up Time’s arm. With a grunt he shoved the blade away and went on the offensive.

His strikes were hard and as fast as he could make with the biggorn sword. The real challenge was not letting the moblin get between him and Link. The moblin seemed fixated on keeping the two of them apart. And it wasn’t alone. A bokoblin had joined it, trying to jab at him with a spear whenever he took a step towards Link. The other monsters were closing in around them, forming a snarling barrier between Time and the way back to camp.

At last Time saw his opening as the moblin thrust his sword in an attempt to skewer him. Time used his sword to shove the giant blade away before pivoting and stabbing the moblin through. With a final roar the monster collapsed bonelessly to the ground and disappeared in a puff of dark smoke.

“Time!” Twilight shouted as he emerged from the woods with the others in tow.

There was a collective war cry as the other heroes drew their weapons and joined the fray. A wave of relief washed over Time even as he dodged a blow from the bokoblin.

Now with support, Time could focus on finding Link again. He had been backed up under one of the wooden platforms by a pair of moblins, one dark, even in the firelight, and one a mottled white and grey. Time dodged another attack from the bokoblin, this time answering it with one of his own. The bokoblin was sent flying straight into Warrior’s waiting blade.

“Got it!” shouted Warriors over the noise of battle.

“Thanks!”

Around Time the battle surged and fell away like a wave. Wind was his usual brazen self, throwing himself blade-first at any enemy he could see. Legend was making great use of his magic rod. Sky and Hyrule were tag-teaming a moblin, one distracting while the other rushed in and landed a hit. For was laughing and the reason soon became apparent when a small explosion lit up the area and several bokoblins. He had apparently found some kind of explosive and was chucking it at the enemies. In the chaos it was hard to tell where Twilight had ended up until a bokoblin cried out and disappeared right behind Time and Twilight stepped through the black smoke with a wolfish grin before moving on to the next target.

Then, across the battlefield, there was the screeching sound of metal on metal, followed by shattering sound. Time looked to see Link, still faced with his two moblins with a broken sword. There was little more than a hilt left. Time started towards Link at a sprint. He wasn’t going to let their guide get killed even if he did start a foolish fight.

Time’s heart pounded as he ran. The mottled moblin raised a club the size of a pony and began swinging it down. Link bought himself a moment as he threw the broken hilt square in the moblin’s face but it wasn’t going to be enough. Time wasn’t going to get there in time. But as the moblin hesitated Link’s hand went to his device and in a flash of blue pulled out another sword. Another _familiar_ sword. At the same time there was an anguished cry from Sky somewhere in the fight.

Link thrust forward, dodging the club and a swipe from the black moblin and stabbing the mottled one through. It fell with a snarl just as Time got there and rammed his sword into the black one. It too vanished in a puff of dark smoke.

For a moment the two of them took a moment to breathe, panting in the torchlight. In the brief reprieve Time could see that yes, it was in fact the Master Sword Link had in his hand, and that it was glowing faintly in the dim light. There was the answer to the question of if this was the right Link for this Hyrule. The Master Sword was a dead giveaway.

Turning back to the fight, Time just caught Warriors dispatching the last of the bokoblins. Doing a quick sweep, none of the heroes were worse for wear. Hyrule had a growing bruise on his jaw from a lucky hit but other than that everyone was unharmed.

Sky was frantically looking around on his hands and knees in the grass, and Time knew exactly what for.

“I can’t have just dropped her! Where did she go?” muttered Sky as Time and Link approached.

Wind and Twilight were also searching the area, though with far less enthusiasm. Mostly they were toeing through the grass and bushes around the edges of the monsters’ camp.

“Everyone okay?” asked Time as he and Link approached.

“Oh, peachy. Love being woken up in the middle of the night to fight,” said Legend, sarcasm being swallowed by a jaw-cracking yawn at the end.

“We’re fine, Time,” said Hyrule as he came up to him and Link.

 _“Where did you all come from? I thought you’d be asleep,”_ signed Link. He gave Time and Hyrule curious looks, seemingly nonchalant about the whole just finished fighting for his life thing.

“I was trying to sleep when I heard the sounds of a fight,” said Time.

 _“I was clearing the road. You’re armed, but I didn’t know you were capable fighters,”_ replied Link with a shrug. _“It was going to make tomorrow easier to get them out of the way now.”_

Time felt a very specific emotion overtake him. The same emotion that came up when Hyrule ate some unknown flora or Wind decided to see just how high of a cliff he could jump into water from. It was a mix of frustration and acceptance that boiled down into the feeling of being ‘done’. Time was just about to impart to Link how foolish of an idea he had when Sky caught notice of the sword now strapped to Link’s back.

“Fi!” came Sky’s shout and suddenly he was up beside Link. “May I have her back, please?”

Link simply looked at Sky confused, before looking to Time and Hyrule.

_“What is he talking about?”_

Hyrule’s eyes lit up when he saw the hilt of the Master Sword peeking over Link’s shoulder.

“How’d you get it? You were way over there,” asked Hyrule.

Link still looked between them, not understanding.

“The sword, Link. We’re talking about the Master Sword,” said Time, gesturing to it.

Link took out the Master Sword, the soft glow lighting his hands where he held it. That drew the attention of the others like nothing else. They all gathered in close to stare. Sky reached out to take the sword, as he would after lending it to any of the rest, but Link drew back. The hand that had been balancing the blade closed around it and a bead of blood dripped along the sword’s sharp edge.

Twilight raised his hands and spoke softly. “It’s alright, we’re not going to take it. Usually Sky here hangs on to the Master Sword, but you can hold on to it right now. I think we’ve got some things to talk about, huh Time.”

Time met Twilight’s glance with a nod.

“Yes, we should have a talk. But not here, not now. Let’s get back to camp and sleep what few hours are left until the morning. We can talk when we’ve rested.”

He led the way back and had the sneaking suspicion that if Twilight and Sky hadn’t been bringing up the rear with Link their newest hero would have vanished into his Hyrule, never to be seen again. As it was, coming back to camp and trying to get everyone into their beds was tense and quiet. Warriors quietly offered to take watch while they slept, though Time had a feeling it was more about making sure Link didn’t try to leave.

None of them got much sleep, and none of them looked rested in the morning. But Link was still there, and that counted for something. Without a word they all clustered around Time, shoving Link to the front and centre. Once they were all comfortable Time began. It wasn’t the first time he had to make this speech and not sound like a crazed madman. In fact, he was quite proud of the fact that he managed to sound less and less like a madman every time. Link asked no questions while Time told him about all their different Hyrules and the different timelines they had all been dragged through or about the constants of being named Link, the princess named Zelda, and for most of them the Master Sword. Time went on to explain that each of the people around Link had been on their own journey and saved their own Hyrules.

Through it all Link said nothing but Time could feel the tension radiating off him. The look in his eyes became harder, like Link was walling himself up inside his head the longer Time talked. Link had sat with the Master Sword resting in his lap, and while Time talked his knuckles turned white where he gripped it. Thankfully the sword was resting in its sheath or Time had no doubt he would have cut himself deeply.

“… so, in conclusion, we’d like you to join us and help get rid of the shadow that’s plaguing all our worlds. Oh, and Sky’ll need the sword back. The spirit in the sword speaks to him, and she’ll give you your nickname,” finished Time with what he thought was an encouraging smile.

The others turned to Link, waiting on his response. For a long moment Link was silent, staring down at the sword in his hands before passing it reluctantly to Sky who took it and immediately shut his eyes, no doubt communicating with Fi. He took a deep breath and started to sign back to Time.

 _“I can’t travel with you,”_ signed Link. _“I’m not a hero.”_

“You have the Master Sword, that’s usually a sign that you are the Link we’re looking for,” said Twilight.

 _“The hero you’re looking for died a hundred years ago. I have the sword only because of duty. Hyrule isn’t saved. Not even close,”_ signed Link. As he signed his movements got bigger and more exaggerated. If he was speaking Time was sure his voice would be reaching a yell.

“Then we’ll help you, as long as we’re in this Hyrule, and whenever we come back to it,” said Time.

“Yeah!” agreed Hyrule. “We’ll help get this place sorted out.”

“Besides, it’s not like any of us have much of a choice. We are bound to Hylia’s will, and she is the one who has brought us together. Wherever she demands we must go,” said Warriors, folding his arms and frowning into his scarf.

Link looked towards Hyrule Castle. It wasn’t visible through the trees but Time knew that’s where his gaze lay. With a sigh Link turned back to the group.

 _“If it’s the Godess’ will,”_ he signed.

Time knew Link was not happy about being forced into this by Hylia. He couldn’t imagine leaving home behind when it was in such a state. Not that Time really knew what passed for peaceful in this Hyrule. As long as Link would help them, and they could help him, that’s what mattered.

“Oh, I have it,” said Sky suddenly, eyes flying open and landing on Link. “Your name.”

“And!” said wild excitedly.

Link gestured for Sky to continue.

“It’s nice to meet you, Hero of the Wild,” said Sky with a smile, holding out his hand.

Link took the offered hand cautiously and accepted the handshake with a small smile of his own. One by one the group welcomed him in with his title. It would have been a nice moment, but Time felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Wild. The hero of the Wild. By the Goddess he hoped he wouldn’t live up to that name, or he would be returning to Malon with grey hair.

EPILOGUE:

The air was lighter the next few days of travel, now with those in the group who knew sign trying to engage in conversation with Wild and those who didn’t joining Time and Legend for lessons. They were still heading for the Shrine of Resurrection, as no one had suggested an alternate destination and Legend and Four were curious to see it.

They had just emerged from the treeline and gotten their first close up view of the Great Plateau when Wild suddenly stopped, staring up at it.

“What is it?” asked Twilight, concerned.

 _“I forgot,”_ signed Wild.

“Forgot what?”

_“There isn’t a way up to the Plateau for you guys.”_

“WHAT?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this chapter is a rewrite. the original version had the gang fishing for dinner and generally a softer tone, but this is whats come out of me brain now since i couldn't remember exactly what i had written. 
> 
> I'm not entirely happy with it, but i'll be writing some one shots to follow what i've set up here to make up for it. 
> 
> Anywho, if you liked it, feel free to use this spin on the LU for your own stories!! 
> 
> This chapter is entirely unproofread, any mistakes will remain that way.

**Author's Note:**

> this was only supposed to be a short little ficlet as the set up to connected one shot stories but I'm currently at 4.5k words and going so i guess this is going to be a multichapter fic because i need validation and can only chip away at this slowly.


End file.
